


Parent Trap

by Eileniessa



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Mentions of Substance Abuse, Parent AU, Prompt Fic, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eileniessa/pseuds/Eileniessa
Summary: Yennefer just wants to go on a nice holiday with her friend - emphasis on FRIEND - Tissaia, but Ciri and Bea have other ideas.
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 18
Kudos: 73





	Parent Trap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NovakFan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovakFan/gifts).



Yennefer stuffed her purple suitcase into the back of her car and slammed the car boot shut. The lock clicked and Yennefer hooked her fingers under the lip of the door and pulled. It didn’t budge. Satisfied that her boot wouldn’t open during the trip and spill her dirty laundry down the main road making her late for her flight, Jaskier would never let her live that down, Yennefer opened the front door and climbed into the driver’s seat. It was warm and stuffy inside like a student bar on a Friday night where the drinks are cheap and the hormones are plenty. She put her key in the ignition and turned on the engine. The car hummed to life, the dashboard lit up, and the car radio started to play ‘Someone You Loved’ by Lewis Capaldi through the speakers. Yennefer turned it off and looked at the time. 07:32. They were going to be late.

She lowered the car windows and leaned out. “Ciri, hurry up, or I’ll leave you behind,” Yennefer shouted.

“I’m coming,” Ciri said from inside the house.

Yennefer sat back in her seat and turned on the air conditioning. She fiddled with the car radio and settled on a local Novigrad station that was playing some upbeat songs from birthday parties she’d been to as a teenager. At 07:37 Ciri came out of the house dragging her suitcase behind her.

“Make sure you shut the boot properly,” said Yennefer.

“Yea, yea,” said Ciri. She loaded her suitcase in the back and slammed the door.

“What took you so long?” Yennefer asked when Ciri climbed into the front passenger seat. “We’re going to be late.”

“I was closing the bathroom window you left open,” said Ciri. She buckled herself in and took out her phone. “What are you fussing about? We’ve got ages to get there.”

Yennefer pulled out of the driveway and turned right. “You know what Tissaia is like,” she said. “The earlier we get there, the better for all of us.”

“Or for you, you mean,” said Ciri.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Yennefer asked.

Ciri smirked. “I see you going out of your way for her.”

“I think you’re seeing things,” said Yennefer. “Text Bea and let her know that we’ve left.”

Yennefer pulled onto the main road and joined the line of people heading towards the city centre for work or some early-bird shopping. Tissaia had a house on the other side of the city near the university campus where she taught ancient history and the sixth form their adopted daughters attended. Yennefer had met Tissaia when she’d gone to collect Ciri from her house at the start of the academic year and, at present, their relationship had reached the level of ‘I can bear to be in your company for extended periods of time without throttling you’. Having reached that important milestone they had decided to celebrate by spending two weeks together in a summer house Tissaia owned in the south of Toussaint. According to Bea, it was a great honour to be invited to the De Vries villa because Tissaia typically liked to take her vacations in limited company, that limited company being the young human that she was legally obligated to look after, and the news had put certain ideas in Ciri’s head.

“When are you going to make your move?” Ciri asked.

“Let me think,” said Yennefer. She tapped a finger against the steering wheel. “How about sometime never?”

“Bea and I can help you plan something romantic if you’d-“

“That won’t be necessary.”

Ciri put her feet on the dashboard and started looking through the radio stations. “What’s your plan?” she asked.

“To leave you behind at the airport so I can get some peace and quiet,” said Yennefer.

“If you wanted some alone time with your girlfriend all you had to do was ask,” said Ciri.

“When will you get it into that thick head of yours that I am happy being single?”

“When you stop being smitten.”

“I’ve never been smitten a day in my life.”

“Do you know you say her name in your sleep?” Ciri asked.

Yennefer almost missed the red light and Ciri had to grab onto the door handle to stop herself from sliding off the chair when the car ground to a halt.

“I do not,” said Yennefer. Tissaia’s name might have been on her lips once or twice when she was in bed, but never when she was asleep or when there was someone in the house that might have come in and disturbed her ‘me time’.

“You do,” said Ciri.

“And how would you know that?”

“I heard you say her name when I was sleeping next to you on the floor after Bea’s party.”

Tissaia’s nerves had been in tatters when Yennefer had dropped Ciri off at her house for Bea’s eighteenth birthday party and, ever the shining knight for hot and adorably flustered damsels in distress, Yennefer had stayed to help. She’d kept Tissaia occupied upstairs, with films, in case you were getting the wrong idea, and had gone down once in a while to make sure nothing had been misplaced or broken. When the party had finished at one in the morning, she’d helped clean up the worst of the mess before letting Tissaia out of her room. They’d stayed up till four getting everything back in order, not because the place had been trashed but because Tissaia’s OCD was not easily satisfied, and Yennefer had gone to bed in Tissaia’s guest room with Ciri.

“You’re making it up,” said Yennefer.

“I’m not,” said Ciri. “Just admit it. You’re-“

Yennefer turned up the car radio and ‘One of the Drunks’ by Panic! At The Disco played over Ciri’s voice. Despite the looks a few joggers and dog walkers shot her way, Yennefer did not turn the radio down until she turned onto Tissaia’s road. She backed onto Tissaia’s red brick driveway and got out.

She walked to the other side of the car and opened the door. “Get out.”

“I called shotgun,” said Ciri.

“Don’t care,” said Yennefer. “Move it.”

“I get it. You want to be close to-“

“Tissaia gets car sick. She needs to sit in the front.”

Ciri undid her seatbelt and got out. “Are you being thoughtful?” she said. “I never knew you had it in you.”

The front door opened and Bea stepped out of the house. She was tall, coming in just shy of five foot eight, with broad shoulders, straight brown hair, and a freckled complexion. She was wearing a tank top and shorts, a bold choice for a six-hour flight in questionably hygienic conditions, and dwarfed the woman that came out behind her despite Tissaia’s monstrous heels.

Bea carried her suitcase down the steps and onto the driveway where she was greeted by Ciri. Yennefer left the two girls to sort out their luggage and walked up to the house.

“I’ve got it,” she said and picked up Tissaia’s suitcase.

“Thank you,” said Tissaia.

Yennefer loaded her black suitcase with a combination lock that probably wasn’t set on anybody’s birthday into the car boot while Tissaia finished locking up the house. There wasn’t enough room for all four suitcases, so Yennefer took Ciri’s out and put it in the back with the girls. She closed and double-checked the boot and got into the car.

“All set?” Yennefer asked when Tissaia sat down next to her.

“Yes,” said Tissaia.

“Then off we go.”

* * *

Yennefer picked up the tray from the counter and carried the food and drink to her table in the corner, narrowly avoiding a collision with a Nilfgaardian man, judging by the way he cursed, in a bespoke suit. Not wanting to add ‘bailout Yennefer’ to Tissaia’s list of things to worry about, she ignored the southern prick and sat next to Tissaia on the sofa. They had arrived at the airport half an hour ago and were waiting for their 10:00 flight.

“Here you go,” Yennefer said and passed over the double shot cappuccino with extra chocolate. Tissaia hadn’t asked for more, but Yennefer knew she had a sweet tooth and liked to enable her addiction whenever she could.

“Thank you,” said Tissaia. She held that large white mug in both hands and it steamed up her glasses.

They ate their mozzarella and pesto paninis in silence, or Yennefer did, at least. Tissaia hardly touched her food or drink, and she was scratching the back of her hand.

“What’s wrong?” Yennefer asked.

“Nothing,” said Tissaia. “I’m fine.”

“The Tissaia I know would never let her coffee go cold. What is it? Or is this a strange holiday persona I don’t know about?”

“It’s nothing, really.”

“Tell me,” said Yennefer.

Tissaia sighed and rested her drink on the saucer. “I’m stressed about the flight, that’s all.”

“Nervous flyer?” Yennefer asked. She wouldn’t be surprised. It had taken six months and over a dozen trips for Tissaia to hand over the wheel and let Yennefer drive for a change.

“It’s the waiting game that troubles me,” said Tissaia.

“Let’s watch something to pass the time,” said Yennefer.

She took out her iPad and used the case to make it stand on the table. She loaded up the film ‘Spy’ on Netflix and shared her earphones with Tissaia. They had to sit shoulder to shoulder to see the screen properly, not that Yennefer was one to complain, and when Tissaia kept fidgeting and dragging her nail up and down her thighs Yennefer wrapped an arm around her. She held Tissaia’s hand firmly and felt the other woman relax. Tissaia settled down to watch the film but Yennefer kept her arm where it was, just in case. It was nice, having someone pressed up against her while they watched a film, even if it was only platonic, (and it was platonic, no matter what Ciri and Bea said over text when they spotted them) and Yennefer was less than pleased when they had to end the film early to get to their flight.

* * *

They finished watching ‘Spy’ on the plane after they’d taken off and when the credits rolled Tissaia tried to smother a yawn with her hand.

“Let me guess,” said Yennefer. “You didn’t get any sleep last night.”

“Not a wink,” said Tissaia.

“Will you sleep during the flight?”

“I wish I could, but I’m too uncomfortable.”

“Maybe I can help with that,” said Yennefer.

She put the other earphone in Tissaia’s ear and connected the cord to her phone. She opened Spotify and put on a playlist that she used to help her get to sleep. Tissaia looked confused but didn’t resist when Yennefer pulled her onto her shoulder.

“Better?” Yennefer asked.

Tissaia hummed – the moan Yennefer had thought she heard was just her mind playing tricks on her. “Much,” she said.

Yennefer tried to watch a subtitled film on her plane screen but kept getting distracted by the weight and feel of Tissaia’s body against her. When she was sure that Tissaia was asleep, she brushed the hair out of her face and forced herself to look at the screen. She didn’t want to fall asleep, in case what Ciri had said in the car was true. It wasn’t, of course, because Tissaia was her friend and yes she might have masturbated to the thought of her but that didn’t mean she _liked her_ , not in the way their daughters were imagining, but better safe than sorry.

* * *

Yennefer threw her clothes onto the bed and rummaged around for something more appropriate to wear. They’d arrived at the villa a few minutes ago and it was sweltering. Summer in Toussaint felt like sitting in her car under the sun while the seats were on fire and she was being fed ghost pepper chilli. She’d never complain about being too hot in Novigrad again, and she could kiss her skinny jeans goodbye until the flight home in fourteen days. Yennefer selected a flowing, purple dress from the pile and threw her sweaty jeans and t-shirt into a plastic bag that she stowed in the bottom drawer of her dresser. She checked herself out in the mirror, outrageously sexy as always, if a little bit red and shiny in the face, and went downstairs and into the kitchen. Tissaia was sitting at the breakfast bar writing on a pad of paper. She had changed out of her travelling clothes into a pair of light green shorts and a white vest that hinted faintly at the colour of her bra.

Yennefer had never seen that much of Tissaia before and she stood in the doorframe staring at Tissaia’s arse for a solid five seconds before snapping out of it and shaking her head. “I’m ready,” she said.

“Okay,” said Tissaia. She tore off the top piece of paper, shouldered her bag and stuck her head into the next room. “Bea, Yennefer and I are going to the supermarket. Let me know if you decide to go down to the beach.”

“Will do,” said Bea.

* * *

When they got back from the supermarket Yennefer helped Tissaia cook dinner. They had a few glasses of wine by the pool and then went upstairs for an early night. Yennefer slept in, it was jet lag, not a hangover, definitely not, and joined Tissaia at the beach after brunch. She was sitting on a deck chair in the sand reading something on her kindle and hardly looked up from her book when Yennefer sat down next to her in a bikini that everyone at the photoshoot had told her she looked stunning in. Yennefer was a little disappointed her attire hadn’t gotten a reaction from Tissaia but reminded herself that it was probably nothing the other woman hadn’t seen before. She’d done her fair share of revealing shoots.

Ciri and Bea, who had come down with Yennefer, went off to swim and look in the rock pools and Yennefer lay down on a beach towel. She wanted to get a good, even tan, it had been one of the conditions she had agreed to with her agent before they’d let her duck out of an important modelling job this week to go on holiday, but she couldn’t get comfortable. The towel was irritating her skin, it was new, and she hadn’t thought to wash it before using it, and when she tried to lie on the sand it burnt her back.

Tissaia looked down her sunglasses at her and tucked her book under her leg. “Come here,” she said.

Yennefer sat on the edge of the lounger and Tissaia urged her to come up. She moved up the chair and put her head on Tissaia’s shoulder and lay next to her. Their bodies were flush and Tissaia draped her left arm over Yennefer and stroked the back of her hand and wrist while she continued to read. Yennefer closed her eyes and fell asleep.

If she had said anything strange or incriminating in her sleep then Tissaia didn’t bring it up when she woke her an hour later. They had a picnic and then went for a walk along the cliffs and into town. Yennefer brought a silver necklace for herself which she saw hanging in a shop window among other locally crafted Knick Knacks that were the acceptable level of touristy. Tissaia got a pair of earrings in the same store for her friend Triss, who was looking after their tabby cat Sabrina, and Yennefer persuaded her to buy a light blue dress in the next shop that she knew would look gorgeous on her. When Tissaia stepped out from the dressing room, she saw just how right she had been.

“If you ever get bored of teaching,” said Yennefer, “you should consider a career in modelling. I could show you the ropes.”

Tissaia met her eyes in the mirror. “With competition like you, I don’t think I’d stand a chance,” she said.

“I’m not that cutthroat,” said Yennefer.

“That’s not what I meant,” Tissaia said before disappearing back behind the curtain.

She wore the dress when they went out to dinner. They had a table booked for seven in the evening and at quarter past Yennefer got a text from Ciri.

“The girls aren’t coming,” she said. “They’re having a barbeque with some people they met at the beach.”

“Who?” Tissaia asked. “Please tell me it isn’t that group of surfers they were hanging around with at the beach.

“What do you have against surfers?” Yennefer asked.

“Nothing, I just didn’t like the look of those ones. Maybe we should go and supervise.”

Tissaia made to get up and Yennefer held her hand.

“Tissaia, relax,” she said. “They’ll be fine.”

“But what if-“

“Nothing is going to happen,” said Yennefer. “Let them have their fun.”

“You’re right,” said Tissaia. “Thank you for talking some sense into me.”

“You’ve done it for me more than once.”

Tissaia laughed. “Too true.”

“Are you ready to order?” Yennefer asked.

“Yes,” said Tissaia.

* * *

Yennefer knew that things were going pear-shaped when they got back to the villa and found Ciri and Bea waiting for them in the living room.

“Before you get mad and decide to return to sender,” Bea said, getting up from the sofa, “it was an accident.”

“I was my fault,” said Ciri. “I spilt the drink.”

Bea shook her head. “Only because I walked into you,” she said. “We thought we’d cleaned it up but-“

“Get to the point,” said Tissaia.

“Our room is infested with ants,” said Bea.

Ciri had done a pretty good job of wiping out a large section of the invading army pouring through the windows but more had already come to avenge their fallen comrades and get a taste of that sweet mango smoothie. Yennefer helped the girls mop the floor and sweep up the graveyard of broken little bodies while Tissaia went hunting for the ant spray she kept in the shed with the garden furniture. They poured the deadly white powder along the windowsill and on the floor underneath and it immediately helped to stem the flow but there were still some stubborn soldiers trying to gain territory.

“You two will have to sleep elsewhere tonight,” said Tissaia.

“They can have my room,” said Yennefer. She passed the mop and bucket to Ciri and wiped her hands on her shorts. “I’ll sleep on the sofa.”

“You can’t sleep down there,” said Bea. “It’s too bright.”

Yennefer shrugged. “I’ll be fine,” she said. “It’s only for one night.”

“No, that won’t do,” said Tissaia. “You can sleep with me.”

“Thanks, but I’ll be fine on the sofa,” said Yennefer.

“Are you worried Tissaia might hear you snore?” Ciri asked.

“I don’t snore,” said Yennefer.

“Then I don’t see any reason why we can’t share,” said Tissaia. She screwed the lid back onto the bottle of ant repellent and rubbed her bare arms. “I’m going to take a shower. My skin is crawling.”

Tissaia left the warzone and when Yennefer heard her go into the bathroom, she dragged the girls into her bedroom and closed the door.

“What do you two think you’re doing?” she asked.

Ciri held up her hands. “We said it was an-“

“I don’t buy that bullshit,” said Yennefer. “You did this on purpose.”

“Why would we do that?” Bea asked.

“You know why,” said Yennefer.

“We’re only trying to help,” said Ciri.

“You need to stop. Tissaia and I are friends and I like it that way.”

Ciri huffed. “You keep telling yourself that,” she said.

“I know Tissaia likes you too,” said Bea. “If you just-“

“No,” said Yennefer. “I’m not doing anything. Nothing is going to happen between us. Do you understand?”

“Yes,” said Ciri and Bea.

“Good,” said Yennefer. “Go upstairs and finish cleaning up. I need to change.”

* * *

Yennefer put on a pair of grey fabric shorts and a white vest that would have to serve as her pyjamas, she usually slept in her birthday suit but she didn’t think Tissaia would appreciate that attire, and put her makeup and toiletries in a bag. She grabbed her towel and a change of clothes for tomorrow and went into Tissaia’s room. It looked like it had been decorated straight out of a catalogue. Shades of cream and blue pastel furnished the room and there were a few locally crafted plant pots and sculptures here and there to make the place look more like a home than a rented property – which is why they were locked away in the safe behind the living room portrait the other fifty weeks of the year when it was used as a holiday home for old age pensioners.

Tissaia’s clothes had all been arranged by colour and style in her wardrobe and, not wanting to wreck Tissaia’s carefully put together sanctuary, Yennefer took her time unpacking her things and organizing them. Tissaia must have approved because when Yennefer came back to the room after Tissaia had finished getting ready for bed most of her things hadn’t been rearranged. They had a glass of wine, or maybe two or three, in the living room and then retired. Yennefer got into bed next to Tissaia and kept as close to the edge of the mattress as she dared and scrolled through social media on her phone. The longer she stayed awake the less time she had to embarrass herself in the night by getting clingy with Tissaia in her sleep. Or worse, say something she shouldn’t.

She was trying to choose which selfie of her at the beach to post onto her Instagram at 02:24 when Tissaia got out of bed and went outside. At 02:36 she had not come back and Yennefer started to worry. She decided to go looking for her and found Tissaia a few minutes later standing on the balcony.

“Why are you awake so late?” Yennefer asked.

Tissaia jumped and covered her hand with her mouth. She must have been pretty lost in thought not to have heard the door open, Yennefer thought.

“I could ask the same of you,” said Tissaia.

“I couldn’t sleep,” said Yennefer.

“Neither could I.”

Yennefer got closer and stood next to Tissaia. She saw something glistening on her cheek. “Have you been crying?” she asked.

“Hay fever,” said Tissaia.

“Funny, you’ve been fine during the day.”

Tissaia shuffled her feet and stared down at the pool. “I’m fine. It- It’s just.” Her voice got caught in her throat and she let out a choked sob. She wiped her eyes on the back of her hand and turned away.

Yennefer caught her arm and pulled Tissaia back towards her. “It’s okay,” she said. “Come here.”

She wrapped her arms around Tissaia and stroked her hair while she cried quietly into her chest.

“I haven’t been back here for four years,” Tissaia said a few minutes later, her words a little muffled in Yennefer’s vest. “Not since Rita.”

Yennefer had heard the story from Bea. Tissaia had taken Bea out for the day and when they had gotten back to the villa, she had found her girlfriend Rita, Bea’s biological mother, screwing her friend and fellow university professor Philippa in their bed. The whole truth came out a few weeks later. Rita had been having an affair for most of the two years they had been together, and everyone in the department had known except for Tissaia.

Tissaia had packed her things and gone to stay in a hotel for the night. When she went back to the villa to get the rest of clothes she found it trashed and vandalized with bottles, food packages, and plastic baggies, and there were dozens of people she didn’t know smoking god knows what in her living room or sleeping naked on the sun loungers by the pool. Tissaia had gone inside to get Bea, who had locked herself in the master bedroom, and took her back to the hotel with her. The police evicted the squatters and Tissaia didn’t see hide nor hair of Rita until she and Philippa were arrested for drug-related offences a month later and she started the process to adopt Bea. Tissaia knew what life was like in care. She didn’t want that for her.

“I’m glad she’s locked up,” said Yennefer, “because I don’t know what I’d do to her if I saw her.”

“She rang me last night,” said Tissaia.

“What? Why?”

Tissaia stepped back but didn’t move out from under Yennefer’s arms. “She wants to see Bea,” she said.

“Have you told her?”

“Yes. She doesn’t want to see her.”

“Good,” Yennefer said as she wiped away the streaks on Tissaia’s cheeks. “I don’t like the thought of that woman being anywhere near either of you.” And because aggravated assault against that bitch wouldn’t look good on her CV.

“You don’t need to worry about me,” said Tissaia. “I’m fine.”

“But I do worry,” said Yennefer. “Rita hurt you and I don’t want her to do it again.”

“She won’t,” said Tissaia. “It’s all water under the bridge.”

“Then why were you crying?”

“I had to call her to tell her that Bea doesn’t want to see her again and…” Tissaia sniffed and wiped her eyes on her vest.

Yennefer did her best not to look down at Tissaia’s exposed midriff and moved her hand from her waist to her hips when her fingers absently brushed against Tissaia’s skin.

Tissaia took a deep breath. “I heard her, Philippa, on the other end,” she said. “That woman ruined her life and she’s still with her. I spent two years putting Rita first. I supported her as a mother and an addict, I helped her financially, I did everything I could top get her clean. Then Philippa came along and got her back on everything I’d worked so hard to get her off.”

“What happened to her isn’t your fault,” said Yennefer. “She made her choice.” And it was a fucking stupid one at that.

“I know,” said Tissaia. “That’s what hurts the most. She chose Philippa over me, after everything I did for her.”

“And I’m glad she did,” said Yennefer. “Let them rot together, preferably in a prison cell. She doesn’t deserve you, Tissaia, she never did. You’re a better mother to Bea than she ever was, and those drugs must have done some serious fucking damage to her brain for her to think that it was a good idea to use and abuse you like she did. If I was your girlfriend, you’d be more important to me than anything.”

Tissaia smiled. “Even Ciri?” she asked.

“Depends on whether she’s being a little shit or not,” said Yennefer. They laughed and Yennefer took her hands off Tissaia’s hips and held her hand. “Let’s go inside.”

She led Tissaia into their bedroom and pulled the other woman on top of her when they get into bed. She wrapped her arms around her and stroked her hair.

“Is this okay?” Yennefer asked.

Tissaia hummed. “It feels wonderful,” she said, and closed her eyes.

They stayed as they were and Yennefer, who had been up all night remember, started to drift off to sleep. A few more minutes and she might have missed what happened next.

“I wish you were gay,” Tissaia said quietly.

Yennefer froze and stopped stroking Tissaia’s hair. She wondered if the other woman had muttered that in her sleep but realized she hadn’t when Tissaia sat bolt upright and started pinching the skin on her neck. The flush in her cheeks practically lit up the room.

“That’s not-“ said Tissaia. “What I meant was-“

“I’m bisexual,” said Yennefer. She sat up. “I thought you knew that.”

“Jaskier told me you were straight,” said Tissaia.

“That little shit,” Yennefer shouted. “I’m going to fucking kill him.”

Tissaia laughed.

“What’s so funny?”

“Nothing,” said Tissaia. “I’m just relieved.”

“Why?” Yennefer asked.

“Because there are only two reasons Jaskier would lie to me about that.”

“He thinks he’s funny,” said Yennefer.

“He knows you like me,” said Tissaia.

Yennefer swallowed. “And?” she said.

Tissaia smiled and bent forwards till Yennefer could smell the mint on her breath. “He knows I like you too.”

They kissed and, from somewhere outside their door, someone cheered. Tissaia pulled back and Yennefer chased her, bring their lips back together while she reached behind her for a pillow and threw it at the door. The two peeping toms scuttled away laughing and went back into Yennefer’s old room.

“There never was a barbeque, was there,” Tissaia said when they broke apart.

“No,” said Yennefer.

“And the ants?”

“Sabotage.”

Tissaia shook her head but she didn’t look annoyed. Their daughters’ plan had paid off, after all. “We should take notes,” she said. “This could make for a good Disney movie.”

“Parent Trap Two,” said Yennefer. “The gay sequel no one asked for.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a silly and fun little AU. I Hope you liked it.
> 
> If you have enjoyed what I have written thus far, please do consider leaving a comment to let me know what you think. You can also reblog my post on Tumblr (Eileniessa) and send me messages using that platform (you do not need an account to send a message into my inbox).
> 
> Until Saturday Xx


End file.
